Percy Takes the Plunge
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot One day at the harbour, a tired Henry is looking to rest in the sheds after a hard day's work, but instead of peace he finds Percy telling Bill and Ben about the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas's passengers return home. However, Percy is embellishing the tale, as he speaks about how he braved through flood waters using the phrase "Water's nothing to an engine with determination". Bill and Ben shower Percy with praise and Henry angrily tells them to leave, as the sheds are only for engines belonging to the Fat Controller. The engines leave and Percy is angry. He had been enjoying himself. However, Henry just tells Percy how silly his line about water and determination is. Percy leaves, but not without quickly reminding Henry of when he refused to leave a tunnel because of rain. Later, Percy and Thomas come across a board reading "DANGER Engines must not pass this board". Thomas tells Percy that they mustn't go past it and tells him about the time he passed a board and fell down a mine. Percy cannot see a mine, not realising that the foundations of the rails have sunk and the line now leads into the sea. As a result, Percy, who is now feeling very cocky, decides that the board was stupid and makes a plan to pass it. As he brings some trucks to the harbour, Percy asks them to bump him when they arrive at the quay. The trucks happily agree, having never been asked to bump an engine before. Percy's plan was to pretend to stop at the quay and then have the trucks bump him past the board after which he can make them stop. However, Percy, in his foolishness, has forgotten that trucks cannot be trusted. At the quay, the trucks bump Percy hard enough that both his driver and fireman fall off the footplate and push him past the board. Percy quickly realises his mistake and tells the trucks to stop, but there is no chance of that and they happily push Percy into the sea. Later, as Percy sits in the water, the Fat Controller scolds the tank engine for his naughtiness. Percy begs to get out, but the Fat Controller explains that they must wait until high tide and hopes that this will teach Percy a lesson. By the time the cranes can be brought to rescue Percy, it was night. Working hard, the cranes pull a cold, weak, and filthy Percy from the sea. The next morning, Percy was taken to the works to be cleaned and mended by Henry, who finds the incident very amusing after Percy's earlier boasts. When Percy states he didn't like the water, Henry replies he needs more determination and that perhaps he will like it better next time. Percy, however, hopes there will be no "next time". Characters Write the second section of your page here. Locations Write the second section of your page here. Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. *On the Best of Percy release, the episode was called "Percy Takes A Plunge". *In Germany, this episode was called "Percy Takes a Bath". In Norway, it is named "Percy Goes Into the Water". The Croatian title is "Percy Dove". In Holland the title is "Percy Plunges In". The Italian name is "The Dip of Percy". In Denmark, it is titled "Percy Falls In". In Japan, this episode is called "Percy fell Into The Sea". It is called "Percy Plop" in Finland. *The "DANGER" sign is re-used from Down the Mine. *A picture from this episode's Buzz Book adaptation shows a deleted scene in which Percy was with Thomas after being rescued from the sea. *In the scene with Thomas and Percy at the harbour, a truck with the letter "M" on it can be seen. Errors *The narrator says Percy ran off to the harbour singing, but he was already at the harbour. *Percy's story was about the events of Percy's Promise, which wasn't televised until the third season. *When the camera pans down on Thomas, several trucks in the background are derailed. *Before Percy takes the plunge, there was a shot of him already on the quayside, but in the next scene, he slides past the board. *In the restored version, Bill and Ben's whistles and chuffing sounds are still heard after they leave. *Percy is smiling when he slides past the board. *When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, two trucks behind them are derailed. *Just as Percy plunges into the sea, two of his trucks become derailed. *The narrator says that Percy couldn't see that the track led to the water when it was very clear. *Diesel makes a cameo, but he wasn't introduced until the next episode. Bill and Ben also appear, but they aren't introduced until The Diseasel. *When Percy was lifted out of the water, a workman has blu-tak on his neck. *When Henry enters the shed, his tender bounces. *During Percy's trip to the harbour, his brakevan changes. *During the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder is loose. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Merchandise Write the second section of your page here. Gallery PercyTakesthePlungerestoredtitlecard.png|UK Restored title card PercyTakesthePlungeUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card PercyTakesaPlungetitlecard.jpg|Percy Takes a Plunge title card PercyTakesthePlunge8.png|The "Danger Engines Must Not Pass This Board" sign re-used Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes